Trafalgar Square
by ONIX-21
Summary: One-Shot. Non-Slash. Sirius and Harry trade stories one night and Sirius tells Harry the story of the day he was born.


**Title: **Trafalgar Square

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Monopoly.

**Summary: **One-Shot. Non-Slash. Sirius tells Harry the story of the day he was born.

**A/N: **I wrote this story on the 9th December 2009. I've only now gotten around to posting it. It's set the summer after Goblet of Fire. Like most of my story's I'm not really sure where the idea came from it just appeared one day haha. I love the sort of father/son relationship between Harry and Sirius and I wanted to write a sweet story about them so here it is.

* * *

Sirius Black had been sitting in front of the fire in the living room of his childhood home Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was the middle of the night and all other occupants of the house were tucked up in bed. At least that was what he thought, until he had heard soft footsteps heading towards the room he was currently in.

The door had creaked slowly open and the messy haired head of his Godson had appeared. When Harry spotted Sirius he smiled and came fully in to the room and sat in an armchair opposite Sirius' own.

When asked why he was up so late Harry had explained that he had been having trouble sleeping all summer. Sirius could not even imagine what horrible things the young wizard saw when he closed his eyes at night, especially after what had happened to him just a few weeks ago at the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sirius had seen Harry's troubles eating away at him as he sat curled up in the chair and so he had set to cheer him up by telling him stories of his parents and their days at school together.

Harry had perked up instantly and listened eagerly. It had saddened Sirius when he realised that Harry knew hardly anything about his parents.

"-his hair was pink for a week!" Sirius said with a bark like laugh. He had just finished telling Harry a story of a prank the Marauders had played on one of their Slytherin classmates when they were at school. Harry was laughing hard in response.

"And you didn't get caught?". Harry asked when he finally regained enough breath to speak. Sirius snorted.

"Of course not. We never got caught". He paused "Well, hardly ever". He corrected with a shrug. Harry replied with a wide smile, his eyes shinning happily.

They had been talking for hours already. Sirius was enjoying himself. He had told Harry stories about Lily and the Marauders and in return Harry had told him of some of his own adventures at Hogwarts. Sirius particularly liked the tale of the Polyjuice Potion mission. It was nice to see his Godson was following in his fathers footsteps in being a misfit.

Sirius gazed at Harry and noticed once again the uncanny resemblance he had to James. He remembered that James was immensely proud when Harry was born with the famous Potter hair and how Lily was horrified that he had inherited that particular genetic trait. He smiled softly lost in the memory.

"What is it?". Harry asked quietly with his head cocked slightly to one side, effectively breaking Sirius out of his reverie. He shook his head.

"It's nothing. I was just remembering the day that you were born". Sirius said reassuringly. Harry's eyes lit up.

"Will you tell me about it?". He asked excitement in his voice as he wriggled in his seat. Sirius laughed.

"Okay, okay, keep your hair on". He said. "Well it was the 31st of July 1980, obviously. Me, Remus and Peter were over at Godric's Hollow. . . that's where your parents lived after they got married".

_Flashback – 31__st__ July 1980._

_It was a warm sunny day and in a small cosy house in the picturesque village of Godric's Hollow, the Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were sitting on the floor surrounding some sort of game board._

_Lily Potter was in the kitchen making herself a snack. She was heavily pregnant and had food cravings constantly._

"_Hey Prongs, where did you get this weird game?". Asked Sirius, as he rolled a set of two dice. 'Prongs' is of course James Potter. _

_All of the Marauders have a nickname relating to the animal that they can turn in to. For you see three of the wizards are animagi and the fourth, Remus, is a Werewolf. Remus therefore is nicknamed 'Moony'. _

_Sirius is called 'Padfoot' by his friends because he is able to change in to a Grim like black dog; Peter can change in to a rat and so is called Wormtail. Lastly James is named 'Prongs' for he is able to change in to a magnificent stag._

"_Lily mentioned it once and I thought we could give it a try". James replied with a shrug. As Lily is a Muggle-born Witch, meaning that she has non-magical parents, she grew up in the Muggle world. James, being a Pureblood Wizard, meaning his parents were both magical, had always being interested in Muggle technology. He loved to hear stories from Lily about Muggle contraptions. So when she told him about some Muggle games he thought he would try then out and of course he brought his best friends in on the fun. So now they were playing a game called 'Monopoly'. _

"_Only Muggles would have things like a hat and a boot as games pieces". Peter said with a shake of his head. Sirius laughed. _

"_I think it's actually quite interesting". Said Remus, as he moved his game piece, the boat. James smiled. _

"_Yeah. I mean the money is a little confusing but I think it's pretty cool". James said. Sirius snorted and folded his arms. _

"_Oh come on you're only huffing because you're in jail". Remus paused. "Again". He finished, trying to suppress a smile. Sirius gave a mock scowl. Peter moved his piece, the boot and landed on 'Trafalgar Square'. Sirius gave a shout._

"_That's mine, that's mine!! Okay you owe me. . .". He paused as he looked between the correct card and the different sheets of paper money. "How much does he owe me?". He asked confused. Remus and James shared a look and laughed. _

"_Okay, let me see". Remus said taking the card. "That's twenty pounds Peter". He said. Sirius clapped his hands eagerly while Peter counted out his money. James shook his head with a smile. _

_Lily suddenly came waddling in to the room. She was as white as a sheet with both hands splayed over her swollen stomach._

"_Lily!. What is it?". James asked urgently as he and the three other Wizards shot to their feet._

"_My water broke". Lily whispered, there was complete silence for a moment and then suddenly everything seemed to be happening at once. It was instant panic. _

_James was running around like a headless chicken, Sirius was jumping up and down asking 'what do we do?', Peter was wringing his hands and Remus, well Remus seemed to be the only sane and responsible one in the room, except for Lily of course. He ordered Sirius to get Lily's overnight bad, already packed, from upstairs, James was told to help the Werewolf guide the young Witch to the fireplace and Peter was told to wait for Sirius before following them through the floo. _

_Remus, James and a panting Lily flooed to St Mungos. Sirius grabbed Lily's bag and then he and Peter also flooed to the hospital. _

_A short while later found three of the Marauders n a waiting room while James was with Lily in a private room. They could hear Lily screaming in pain. _

_Remus was clenching and unclenching his hands as his left leg bounced with nerves, Sirius was pacing the length of the room and Pete's eyes were shifting around the room as he bit his nails._

_Suddenly Lily's creams stopped and there was utter silence. All three Wizards froze in fear because they could not hear crying from a baby. A few moments later a high pitched wail pierced the air and they let out sighs of relief. A medi-Witch appeared in the doorway wearing a smile. _

"_You can go in to see them now". She said. The three Marauders were out of the room like a shot. The crying had seized by the time they reached Lily's room. They hesitated a moment before slowly opening the door. _

_Lily was sat up in bed smiling and holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. James was sat next to her on the bed gazing down at the baby. The three men in the doorway could only see a tiny hand reaching up from inside the blanket. James looked up, grinned and waved them further in to the room. _

"_Come on, come see my son". He ordered. Sirius smiled, a boy, it's a boy. Remus, Peter and Sirius crowded around the bed and got their first look at the baby Potter. _

_He had thick, messy, jet black hair, a small button nose, soft chubby cheeks and when he opened his eyes they saw that he had inherited his mother's bright green orbs. _

"_He's beautiful". Whispered Remus awed. Peter nodded in agreement. Sirius was speechless, this was his Godson. He was tiny but he was amazing and like Remus said, he was beautiful._

"_Have you thought of a name?". Peter asked. Lily spoke for the first time. _

"_Yes. Harry, Harry James Potter". She said quietly, never taking her eyes off of her son. Remus and Sirius shared a smile. Of course James would try to get his name in there somewhere._

"_Look, he's got my hair". James exclaimed proudly._

"_I know . . . poor dear". Replied Lily with a sigh as she ran her fingers through her son's messy hair. Sirius laughed at the indignant expression on James' face. Baby Harry gurgled quietly before drifting off to sleep with his whole family watching over him, his parents, Godfather and his uncle Moony and uncle Wormtail._

_End Flashback. _

"Well I was pretty boring wasn't I? Just going to sleep on all of you". Harry said with a smile. Sirius winked at him.

"Well you'd had a hard day. It's tough work being born you know". He replied. They both laughed.

"Thanks Sirius". Harry said gratefully. Sirius could see that Harry was happy to learn more about his parents and he was happy to teach him. Sirius smiled and nodded in reply.

"Now I've told you two stories in a row so you owe me two now". Sirius said and over the next hour his eyes constantly widened in amazement as his Godson proceeded to tell him how he had fought a Basilisk in his second year at Hogwarts.

'_Well that tops my story about the prank we played on that Slytherin' _He thought.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay well there it is. I was little unsure of what to call this story but decided on 'Trafalgar Square' because it was just after this move that Lily came in to the room and announced she was in labour and I thought it was just a bit of an odd name for a story and so it stood out.

Love to hear what you think. So please leave review :D


End file.
